


Metaphor

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a candy heart in her locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor

There's a little candy heart in her locker.

She nearly misses it at first, for all it's not trying to hide. In fact, it's right on the centre of the shelf, right in her line of the sight, and when she does notice it, she can't imagine how she didn't see it right from the beginning.

She picks it up, studying it, and when she does, she smiles.

"Thinking of you," is written on it in tiny, pinker, letters, and it's so absurd that it's almost enough to make her laugh out loud. The candy heart is pink and sweet, two things she most decidedly is not, and she can't believe that it would make him think of her.

Then she remembers where she's seen those sweets already today, in Catherine's hand, in the break room, as she tore them open, laughed about how they were supposed to be for Lindsey. Sara had declined the offer, but Warrick had accepted as he and Catherine had gone off to work their crime scene, leaving Sara to stare after them and their closeness, fighting back irrational jealousy.

The scene, harmless as it was, had left her in a bad mood all day, but now she smiles, wondering how he knew the exact right thing to do to show her she had nothing to worry about, to make her feel better.

She hears someone enter the locker room, knows it's him before she even turns around. When she does, he's leaning against his locker, a knowing smile on his face. "Someone must love you," he says, and she doesn't even try to keep the smile off her face.

"Guess so." A look over his shoulder, to make sure that no-one was behind him, then she asked, holding up the sweet, "Really?"

He doesn't hesitate. "Always."

Grinning, she pops the sweet into her mouth, the sherbet instantly starting to dissolve on her tongue, sending shivers down her spine. Warrick sees the shiver, smiles as he meets her gaze, and she smiles back, knowing that, as a metaphor for their entire relationship, this whole scenario is just about perfect.

And so are they.


End file.
